


Saved

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Brendol did do one thing for his son.





	

To begin with, Kylo hadn’t noticed. Long coat sleeves. Gloves. A blanket of fabric almost as all-encompassing as his own. It was part of Hux’s general attire, and that was just who he was. 

Hux didn’t undress easily, as nervous as he himself, perhaps. Self-conscious and jittery, and clinging to the walls. Kylo had been too tangled up in his own worry straight away to look beyond the beautiful body to see the fear below. 

Then - well - he’d warmed slowly and spread his concern out. A palm on his hip, watching his eyes. Smiling, and brushing against that almost impenetrable mind to drip in comfort. Words of appreciation and interest, and a hand pulled up to kiss his lover’s fingers. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s nothing, Kylo.”

“You never take it off,” Kylo realises aloud. His eyes have skittered away in the past, never lingering. He runs through his memories, looking at the flash of black that’s there throughout every record of their time together.

Hux tugs his hand back, frowning. “It’s personal.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, but I don’t… it doesn’t feel right.”

“It’s a kriffing medical device, Kylo. It’s not meant to feel right for you, it’s keeping me alive.”

But the more he looks, the more Kylo realises the black isn’t black. It’s a gap in his awareness, and he grabs Hux’s hand. “How? It doesn’t look like it would do anything. It feels like a gap in the Force, not a medical aid.”

“I was sick as a child, and you’re being incredibly insensitive.”  


“Hux, I’m not an idiot. I know a lot about the Human body, remember? And I don’t know of anything that a black wristband fixes.”  


“Look. I… what do you mean, it feels like a gap?”  


“I mean… you’ve always been difficult to read, and I find it hard to look at your wrist for long. I think…”  


“What? Kylo… don’t freaking stop talking on me like that. _WHAT_?”  


“Do you trust me?”  


“No I – KYLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  


“I’m trying to move it. With the Force.” He waves his hand, but it doesn’t lift. It doesn’t move. It just… sits there. Still. “Hux, that’s not a medical bracelet.”

“Well… why would my father put it on me? As a _joke_?”  


“I think it did save your life, but not in the way you think.”  


Hux pulls back, making as much distance in the bed as he can. He shakes his head vehemently.

“Hux, you–”  


“ _No_.”  


“Hux, please listen to me–”  


“GET. OUT.”  


No matter how he pleads, Hux still screams until he leaves.

***

That night, he presses the comm at the door, not wanting to enter if he’s not invited in. He waits long moments before it clicks open, and finds Hux sitting, dressed, his sleeve pulled up to stare at his wrist.

“What if I die if I take it off?”  


“Have you ever had it checked, serviced, or repaired?”  


“…no.”  


“Then trust me, it’s not doing anything to your health.”  


“Why would he put it on me?”  


“To protect you. How old were you?”  


“…six? No… seven.”  


“At which point, Brendol Hux probably knew what Snoke was–”  


“I am not a _Jedi_.”  


“No, but neither were the other Knights of Ren.”  


Hux pushes his sleeve down, but Kylo can feel the edges of Hux’s mind, unravelling and scratching.

“If… if… I got sick if I removed it?”  


“I’d take you to the medical bay.”  


“Right away?”  


“Hux, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t take off a bracelet. I’d just _kill you_.”  


“Well, thank you, Lord Romance,” Hux sneers. “Fine. Do it.”  


Kylo holds his hand out, and waits for Hux to produce his. He slips his fingers under the band (it feels… oddly cold…) and pulls out his saber. Hux’s face goes white, but he ignites it away from them and brings the cross-guard smaller blade close to the edge. There’s an unholy fizzle, and then the band is gone.

Hux doesn’t die… not straight away. Instead, he frowns.

 _Can you hear me?_ Kylo thinks, as loudly as he can, pushing at the sudden open space that had once been so densely packed.

“WHAT THE HELL?”  


_Try to think loudly._

_I am thinking loudly what the fuck do you want me to do?_

Kylo’s eyes widen, and he turns his saber off. “Hux… can’t you feel it?”

“Feel _what_?”  


“The Force. Maker, the Force is _strong_ with you.” He picks up an empty mug with said Force and flings it at Hux.  


Hux, who stops it: right by his own head. Without touching it. “KYLO, WHAT THE FUCK?”

“He did save your life. But now… now you’re _free_.”  


Hux looks ready to birth kittens, though, and not entirely happy. “Well. Shit.”

This was not the reaction Kylo expected, though maybe he should have. Hux sits, staring at the coffee mug, flexing his hand.

“I’m going to have to tr–”  


“Kylo, I love you, but if you think you can teach me anything and still climb into my bed at night, you need to rethink your priorities. I’ll read a damned holo.”  


“There aren’t any.”  


“Then I will _write one_.”  


No one has ever accused Hux of being anything less than industrious and self-driven.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlikely to continue, feel free to adopt if it sparks a bunny in you <3


End file.
